1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal having a display unit that can be deformed by an external force.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Recently, mobile terminals including a flexible display that can be deformed by external force have been developed. In this case, however, if a flexible display unit is deformed to be folded or unfolded by using a hinge unit, the flexible display unit may be creased, degrading quality.